This is a controlled research study to determine if three different investigational vaccines are safe and produce a response by the immune system when administered to children who are HIV-positive. The experimental AIDS vaccines that are being tested in this study are called MicroGeneSys rgp160, Biocine rgp120, and Genentech rgp120. The vaccines are made up of proteins which are part of the coat or envelope surrounding the HIV virus, which is known to stimulate immune response in the blood. These vaccines carry no risk of causing AIDS.